deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yu Narukami vs Milla Maxwell
Yu Narukami vs Milla Maxwell is a What if? episode of death battle created by Friendlysociopath. Description A battle between the masters of the sword that call upon spirits to aid them in combat- who will prevail? Personas or Spirits? Interlude Whiz: Here at Death Battle- we've always had a rule about no outside help. Boomstick: But we wanted to try it- so we picked two badass people who rely on outside help to assist them in combat! Whiz: Yu Narukami from Persona 4. Boomstick: And Milla Maxwell from Tales of Xillia. Whiz: Both of these combatants wield magic and blade in tandem to achieve their goals- alongside summoning powerful entities to aid them in battle. Boomstick: Let's get onto our contestants! Yu Narukami Whiz: Yu came to the peaceful town of Inaba to stay with his uncle and cousin for a year while his parents were away. It seemed a nice enough place to stay. Boomstick: Right up until people started getting murdered left and right. Whiz: Yu discovered he had a strange power- he could enter into a television and reach a parallel world to our own. Boomstick: Man, whenever I stick my hand into a TV I just hurt my hand! Whiz: Yu and his friends discover the murderer is killing people by throwing them into the TV- they set out to rescue the victims before the TV world kills them. Boomstick: They eventually catch up to the suspect before-''' Whiz: WHOA THERE BOOM- we don't need to spoil the game for them! '''Boomstick: Fine fine fine, let's talk about his magic friends then. Whiz: Yu possesses the power to manifest a 'Persona'. It is a manifestation of his fears, hopes, and dreams- almost like he brings his souls out into battle. Boomstick: Yu's main Persona is this big guy with a jacket and the weirdest cup I've ever seen. Whiz: Izanagi-no-Okami is the final form of Yu's initial and main Persona. This Persona is incredibly powerful, possessing no weaknesses and resistance to most forms of damage. Boomstick: That sounds fishy- what's the catch? Whiz: There really isn't one- it's one of the strongest Persona in the game and it will follow Yu into battle. Boomstick: Wait- follow? Don't tell me this highschooler actually fights? Whiz: Did you expect otherwise? Boomstick: No, just don't tell me about it- how come Boomstick never gets superpowers out of nowhere?! Whiz: Yu and his companions are formidable combatants, almost daily training and fighting for their lives has made most of them very strong and skilled with their respective forms of combat. Boomstick: Is- is that guy using a desk?! Whiz: Yu himself wields a single sword in battle, alternating between one and two hands as needed; he is said to be quite skilled with it. Boomstick: Alright Whiz, hit me with your best shot- how fast is he? He's an anime character- go ahead- lay it on me. Whiz: He's not that fast, he's only about as fast as an athletic young man. Boomstick: Oh... I did not expect that. Whiz: Yu and company fight many shadows, but since they aren't real creatures we can't really get durability feats for them. Boomstick: So he's just a kid? That's... new. ''' Whiz: His Persona however are another story- he can carry a dozen with him at any given time, granting him a massive amount of variety to work with. '''Boomstick: Wait- he has 12 different voices in his head? Whiz: Not really, most Persona users are limited to just their own Persona- Yu holds the ability of being a Wild Card- this allows him to use multiple Persona in battle because he has access to infinite possibilities. Boomstick: What the hell is-''' Whiz: He can use more than one Persona okay?! Just accept that, clap your hands, and move on! '''Boomstick: Moving moving moving- anything else we need to go over? Whiz: Actually yes, in his final battle Yu shows himself capable of overcoming the entire collective will of humanity, not bad for a highschooler. Boomstick: Was that even important? Or did you just want the last word? Whiz: Yu Narukami- the Wild Card! Yu Narukami: Allow me to show you human potential! Milla Maxwell Boomstick: Goddamn, what a woman! Whiz: Milla Maxwell was originally a human who thought she was Maxwell- then later absorbed the power of Maxwell to become the genuine thing. In the sequel to her game she also meets a copy of herself from a parallel dimension. Boomstick: So... is she human? Whiz: Kind of, she originally has a human body but that is later destroyed and she reincarnates into a new one, after that she ascends to become a Spirit instead. Boomstick: But she has a body? Whiz: Where are you going with this? Boomstick: You know exactly where I am going with this. Whiz: (sigh) Yes Boomstick, she still has a body that can interact with the physical world. Boomstick: Score! Whiz: I'm not sure you'd like being around her and her Spirits for too long though. Boomstick: What? Why not? Whiz: Milla commands four of the Great Spirits: Efreet, Undine, Sylph, and Gnome- the Great Spirits of: Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth respectively. All four of them are creatures of incredible power, when Milla loses them the world begins to undergo significant problems without their presence. Boomstick: And she just hangs out with them all of the time? Whiz: Pretty much, she compared it to a family of brothers and sisters. Boomstick: Brothers and sisters that throw around lava and lightning! Whiz: Milla does lose her friends at one point, during this period she makes substantial strides in swordsplay- learning how to fight and pretty much even live properly without outside assistance from the spirits. She even counted on them to help her breath and eat! Boomstick: This is beginning to sound abusive. Whiz: Not really, Milla befriended the spirits enough that they literally rescued her from reincarnation and were themselves willing to reincarnate to save her. Boomstick: But about that swordplay- what can she do? Whiz: Milla is an expert at mixing sword and magic together in the midst of combat, making her a potent enemy at either long or short range. She's also extremely agile- Boomstick: I'll bet. Whiz: and has no shortage of willpower, at one point she loses the ability to walk and proceeds to crawl- determined to continue her mission. Boomstick: Damn! A strong independent woman who could break me in two! Whiz: Not exactly, Milla is certainly above human in some areas, but for the most part she is only around peak-human for her physical stats. So, while I have no doubt she could break your spine without issue, Boomstick: This is beginning to sound like my ex-wife... Whiz: she most certainly could take you down. Boomstick: Decisions decisions... Milla Maxwell: Elemental Mastery! Whiz: The combatants are set and we're ready to go- let's find out who is the superior Summoner! Boomstick: It's time for a Deathbattle! Fight Yu Narukami is walking through through the TV world. Suddenly Milla drops down in front of him and draws her sword. Milla: "I can sense the spirits you keep enslaved within you, release them now." Yu: "They are me and I am them, I will not abandon them." Milla: "Listen human, I'll give you one last chance- release the spirits! By peace or not, they will be free!" Yu draws his own sword. Yu: "They are the bonds that tie my friends and I together, you won't take them from me!" FIGHT Milla glows with a magical energy as she throws a lightning bolt at Yu. Yu absorbs the blow and closes the distance quickly. Milla: "He absorbed the attack!" Milla leaps forwards to meet Yu, swinging horizontally to stop his attack. Yu accepted the parry and kicked at Milla's legs, following with a sweeping blow from his blade. Milla leaped over the kick and deflected the following attack before throwing a fireball at Yu from the air. Yu dodged out of the way as the fireball exploded, sending him skidding away but regaining his feet as Milla lands. Yu keeps his distance now, slowly pacing around in a circle, Milla does the same from her side. Milla raises her hand and casts an arte just as Yu dashes forwards. Spires of stone erupt from the ground, forcing Yu to stop running and evade them. Milla leaps upwards to stand atop one and raises her hands into the air. Milla: "Efreet!" A great swath of flame bursts into being above Milla as Efreet appears. Yu raises his own hand as a torrent of fire descends upon him. Yu: "Persona!" Pyro Jack appears and absorbs the flaming attack. Efreet continues to try and destroy Pyro Jack and Milla leaps down to attack Yu. Milla dives downwards and slashes past Yu, spinning in place, she continues and stabs forwards at Yu. Yu covers his side with his katana, allowing Milla's sword to slide past before it stops, both of them straining against one another. Yu: "You have spirits do your bidding!" Milla: "They serve me by choice! Sylph!" Yu: "Persona!" Sylph and Makami can be seen fighting as a gust of wind shatters all of the stone spires; eclipsing the screen in shards of rock. The screen clears as Milla and Yu are still dueling- blades flashing back and forth. Yu slashes at Milla only for her to whirl her blade in a circle, blocking his strike and lifting herself into the air. Yu leaps into the air after her, parrying Milla's follow-up attack and kicking her downwards to the ground. Milla flips and lands safely but surges with power before Yu can reach her. Yu is knocked backwards while Milla begins her incantation. Milla: "All beginnings, must end. Let it be, by my hand! Elemental Mastery!" Milla dashes at Yu, leaving behind a trail of flames and she cuts past him. Milla and Yu are both propelled skywards by a torrent of water. Milla makes a sweeping motion at Yu, knocking him back with a gust of wind. Yu lands on the ground as Milla summons multiple blocks of stone and hurls them downwards at his body. Milla stares in shock as Yu climbs back to his feat. Tam Lin standing behind him as his body heals from the last attack. Yu: "Persona!" Abaddon appears behind Yu as enervation energies strike Milla, who slumps forwards as Yu sprints towards her. Milla strikes Yu in the chest with her sword- only to find the blow had no effect, she calls out before Yu can strike. Milla: "Gnome... help!" Columns of stone emerge, lifting Milla away and knocking Yu backwards. Yu: "Persona!" Rakshasa appears and rushes forwards, cutting down many of the pillars. Yu runs up one of the falling pillars towards Milla. Milla raises her hand as a circle of energy pulses, dark magic reaching outwards towards Yu. Yu: "Persona!" Lucifer appears and repels the magic, sending it straight back at Milla. Milla is struck by her own magic and Yu's attack simultaneously- knocking her off of the pillar. Milla: "Sylph..." Milla is swept away by a current of air, she hangs in the sky, panting, as Yu begins to walk towards her. Milla: "I am Maxwell, protector and leader of the Four Great Spirits- I won't give up- those spirits will be free from being slaves! I won't let you just force them into fighting all their lives!" Yu: "You're not the one who gets to make that decision!" All four of the Great Spirits begin to shine with power as Yu stops and raises his hand. A torrent of light and wind surrounds Yu. Efreet/Sylph/Gnome/Undine: "Leave Maxwell be!" Fire, Wind, Earth, and Water strikes at Yu from all directions- only for the surge of light to reveal Yu with Izanagi-no-Okami behind him and Yu still standing. Izanagi hurls forward a blade of force, striking the Great Spirits and knocking them away from Milla, who falls to the earth but regains her feet. Yu: "Let me show you the truth." Izanagi holds out its arms and a circle of light surrounds Milla. Milla: "Maybe I was wrong..." The light explodes, when it fades Milla is nowhere to be found. K.O. Results Boomstick: I thought you said he was only human?! Whiz: He is- but when he changes Persona Yu will also alter his own characteristics. This allows him a versatile system of defense where he can adapt to enemy attacks almost at-will. And the "casting time" for Tales spells is canon to the universe, allowing someone like Yu the perfect opportunity to change his Persona to meet the new threat. Boomstick: Both of them were pretty close in swordplay, Milla and Yu both trained daily in fighting for their lives. Whiz: However, Yu follows his sword proficiency with physical kicks and punches to keep his opponent off-balance. Milla instead adds magic into the mix, magic that is hard-pressed to break through Yu's defenses. Boomstick: Yu also has access to a greater variety of magic compared to Milla, which lets him use status effects to lower her combat abilities; Milla's magic is based more on hurting her enemies. Whiz: Milla is also much more headstrong than Yu is presented to be, Yu is often portrayed as being quite cool under pressure and more aware of his limits than Milla- who has a history of biting off more than she can chew. Boomstick: Milla is more mobile than Yu, but that's pretty much the only advantage she could keep on him as the others she has were undercut by Yu's Personas. Whiz: By equipping the correct Persona, Yu is able to become immune to, and in some cases reflect/absorb, just about any form of magic that comes against him. Many Personas also come with special abilities that further alter the battle in Yu's favor, such as Tam Lin and her ability to bring Yu back from defeat once per battle. Boomstick: I guess the Persona were just superior to the Great Spirits. Whiz: The winner is Yu Narukami! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Friendlysociopath Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Namco vs Sega themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015